Sud Escapade
by Cul D'Autruche
Summary: Rachel Berry, tout juste majeure, travaille dans une association, qui s'occupe d'emmener des personnes handicapées en vacances. Pas si mal pour un premier job, non ? Là-bàs elle y rencontrera des personnes qui changerons sa vie et ça perception des choses.
1. Chapter 1

Si je vous disais que j'ai rencontré les plus belles personnes que j'ai jamais connu dans un centre de vacances pour personne handicapée vous me croiriez ?

Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il c'est passé.

Élève en terminale, je ne me prend pas la tête pour mes cours malgré que je veuille faire une fac de médecine l'année prochaine. Je préfère vivre au jour le jour, ne pas me prendre la tête plus qu'il n'en faut et tout rapporter au dernier moment.

Pourtant j'ai une grande capacité de compréhension, d'écoute et d'empathie envers les autres, plutôt que de me préoccuper de moi-même. Alors que ma mère me répétait de me trouver un travail pour les grande vacances, le mois de juillet arriva avec aucun travail en poche.

C'est alors que ma mère me dit qu'elle nous avez trouvé un travail saisonnier. Au bout de plusieurs jours d'emploi, ma sœur est arrivée avec une bonne nouvelle, elle avait trouvé un nouveau travail qui nous permettrez d'arrêter celui qu'on faisait sous 7h de chaleur jusqu'à présent, pour un travail où, petit un, nous étions nourri, logées, blanchies et, petit 2, où nous aussi nous étions en vacances, puisque nous partions toutes à des destinations de France et même Espagne, Maroc ou Québec.

C'est alors que le 1er août arriva et, où moi, Rachel Berry, partie heureuse et stressée vers une espèce de nouvelle vie pour un mois complet.

* * *

><p>Bon dites moi si vous voulais que je continue, c'est largement tiré de quelque chose de vécu, pour le commencement du moins. Donc je penser que je posterais vite les prochain chapitre si ce début vous plait. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Une légère tape sur le micro nous fis tous nous retourner, c'est le moment des présentations avec le personnel d'animation, que nous verrons donc très souvent. La première à parler est une fille, de toute façon les quatre personnes présentent sur la scène/estrade sont des filles.

« -Bonjour, je m 'appelle Santana mais vous pouvez m'appeler San. Donc je m'occupe de l'animation pour, pour tout le monde en faite, plusieurs animations et ateliers seront mis en place tout au long de la journée où vous aurez le loisir de souvent m'y voir. Tous les jours à vrai dire, avec ma très chère collègue Brittany à qui je vais laisser la parole. »

Santana est une très jolie fille, elle dégage quelque chose de puissant, une espèce de force comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle n'est en rien transparente puisque sont physique est tout autant remarquable, pas très grande mais pas moins petite, brune, le teint matte et les yeux sombre. Brittany, quant à elle est l'opposée de Santana, elle est un peu plus grande que San, blonde, la peau claire et le yeux bleu.

« -Bonjour, donc comme vous l'a dis Sann.. tana, je m'appelle Brittany et vous pouvez m'appeler Britt ou Britt-Britt ou Brittanou, enfin bon comme vous voulez ahah . Et comme Santana a dis le principale, si vous avez des questions vous pouvez venir me voir et je vais laisser le micro à l'autre blonde présente sur cette scène. »

Cette fille était un vrai rayon de soleil, elle vous redonne la joie de vivre. Mon attention a été coupée par un autre groupe de vacancier passant devant le bar. Groupe dirigé par une blonde, encore, la trentaine est une classe certaine, deux filles au physique identique mais au visage différents, l'une blonde aux yeux bleu, l'autre châtain aux yeux marrons, une asiatique et enfin un don juan vivant tout aussi beau que Puck, qui est notre responsable pour ce séjour, mais encore une fois opposé physiquement, Puck porte une iroquoise pour coupe il est aussi châtain et les yeux marrons quant à l'autre il est blond avec une coupe coiffée-décoiffée à la mode mais tout les deux ont un corps de rêve, tout droit sortie d'un magazine, que mes yeux ressemblaient plus à un millier d'étoiles qu'à deux globes.

« -Puck, tu sais qui ils sont ?

-Oui, c'est une autre groupe de vacancier, mais nous sommes de la même assoc.

-Cool ! On pourra faire des sorties et tout, tous ensemble.

-Pourquoi pas, mais va falloir les convaincre.

-Les convaincre, de ?

-Euuh... Comment dire.. Tu vois la blonde ? Meredith, je suis sortie avec et pour moi c'était juste comme ça, jamais j'aurais pu avoir de sentiments et depuis elle et sa sœur Lexie, de peuvent plus me voir. Quant à Sam...

-Dis-moi que lui il t'aime bien !

-C'était mon meilleur ami, avant que je n'apprenne qu'il était sortit avec ma sœur..

-Tu lui en veux parce qu'il est sortit avec ta sœur ?!

-Et mon frère, en même temps !

-Oooh... Bah j'irais leur parler avec Mercedes, la plus âgée là, elle m'a l'air sympa.

-Elle l'est. Mais on devient pas sont ami comme ça.

-Si tu veux pas qu'on fasse des sorties avec eux tu peux le dire, je comprendrais.

-Non c'est cool t'inquiète, il faut que tu t'intègre avec tout le monde si tu veux rester dans cette association.

-Mince, Mercedes, j'ai raté la fin des présentations ! Comment elles s'appellent les deux autres animatrices ?

-Pourquoi elles t'intéressent Bibi ?

-C'que tu m'énerves !

-Sugar, la rousse et Quinn la belle blonde, elles s'occupent des activités pour les plus jeunes. Je suis sûre que c'est la blonde qui te plais !

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que c'est pas parce que je ne sors pas spécialement avec des mecs que je suis gay ?

-Y a pas de soirée prévu le dimanche mais demain c'est une soirée filles contre garçons donc on ira.

-OK. »

Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver. Mercedes et ma sœur, demi-sœur, on a pas la même mère et peut-être pas le même père. Pour expliquer ça clairement, sont papa, Hiram à eu une histoire avec une femme qui est morte à la naissance de Mercedes, trois ans après, Hiram c'est mis en couple avec un autre homme, Leroy, avec qui il a voulu avoir un enfant mais tout les deux ont donné leur sperme mais aucun n'a voulu savoir qui était mon père biologique de peur de ne pas m'aimer comme sa vraie fille. Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée avec une sœur qui n'est peut-être pas la mienne et deux papas.

_Lundi 03 Août_

Mes vacanciers se lèvent les uns après les autres mais déjà je sais que je ne passerais pas toutes mes nuits correctement, aucunes même ! Sylvie est la première de mon bungalow à se lever et quelle a été sa meilleur idée ? Mettre des sabots aux pieds pour marcher dans la pièce qui me servait de chambre. Impossible de me rendormir, il est même pas 9h du matin, six heures de sommeil, un record depuis que je suis partie de chez moi.

Je me lève donc et pars préparer la table, le petit déjeuné pour mes 6 vacanciers et moi-même. Café, lait, croissant, brioche, confiture et nutella tout est sur la table pour leur premier petit-dèj des ces vacances dans ce lieu magnifique.

Le soir arrive vite et tout nos vacanciers se sont préparés pour la soirée. Des chaises ont été installées devant la scène. Tout le monde prend place et d'autre personne du camping arrive et la soirée peut commencer.

« - Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien ?! _ Un oui général sert de réponse à Santana._

- Bien parce que ce soir il y aura compétition ! Les filles contre les garçons donc les filles à gauche et les mecs à droite. Bien les filles vous jouez avec Q et les gars avec Sugar.

- Santana et moi on s'occupera de vous posez les questions à travers différents thèmes et jeux. Vous ferez passer la réponse à votre chef d'équipe qui vous a été désigner.

- Bien et le premier jeu sera un blind-test. »

Je me retrouve donc au premier rang avec une Géraldine tout excité à côté de moi, qui sera la pire et la meilleure vacancière de ce séjour. Derrière moi ce trouve les autres filles avec Mercedes tout au fond pour garder un œil et Puck à l'opposé avec les garçons. Géraldine s'éclate et bien sur fait son show ce soir, on entend qu'elle et j'en ai presque honte. Je n'aime pas me faire, trop, remarquer. Pour aujourd'hui c'est raté.

* * *

><p>La suite de ce chapitre au prochain ahah ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour vous allé bien ? Bon, un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup de mois sans un post, je suis désolée mais avec le bac, les vacances et la PACES, je trouve plus de temps pour écrire, donc je vais poster ce chapitre et essayer de finir cette histoire, surement plus vite que je l'aurais penser ! Merci au deux personnes qui ont poster un review au chapitre précédant.

* * *

><p><em>Mardi 03 <em>_Août_

8h00, je suis de nouveau levée par Sylvie et ses sabots, ça va pas pouvoir durer ! Quoi que aujourd'hui ça m'a bien rendu service, il y a une activité gym aquatique et certains de nos vacancier veulent y aller, du coup je me suis proposer.

9h00, 5 des vacanciers sont à l'eau, j'espérer ne pas avoir à aller dans l'eau mais c'était sans compter sur Géraldine, qui même là où elle avait pieds, pensait qu'elle allait se noyer. Du coup gym aquatique pour moi aussi, avec une Brittany très en forme et une Quinn qui fixe le cours du haut de la terrasse.

J'aide Géraldine comme je peux, ce qui n'est pas très facile vu les mouvements qu'elle fait et bizarrement j'ai cette impression que Quinn me fixe, je me fais peut-être des idées...

La journée passe vite comme d'habitude, on a laissé nos vacanciers ce promener tranquillement, pour les plus aptes, les autres font une activité scoubidou avec moi. Et comme la veille, Mercedes prépare le repas pour nos 20 vacanciers, Puck, elle et moi. Et comme la veille encore nous nous rendons à la soirée organisé par le camping. Qui est une soirée dansante. Tous nos vacanciers dansent, Puck et moi les observons. Mercedes revient avec nos verres et les discussions commencent.

-Elles sont bien HOT les animatrices, ici, vous trouvez pas ? _Mercedes et moi les regardons en même temps avant qu'elle ne réponde._

-Calme tes ardeurs ! Elles ne intéresseront, genre jamais, à toi !

-Bien sûre ! Tu connais pas le Puckausor à ce que je vois !

-Beurk ! J'crois que je vais vomir. Rappelles-moi de te gifler quand tu rediras quelque chose comme ça, s'il te plait.

-Tu rêves de connaitre mon Puckausaurus !

-Et vous deux calmez vous, regardez qui s'approche.

-Qu'est-ce que je te disais. _Murmura Puck en direction de Mercedes, chez qui l'on pouvait discerner un pointe de jalousie._

-Salut ! Je présume que vous savez qui on est. Et on...

-Satan ! Arrêtes ton char, on est pas dans ton école. _Lança Quinn à Santana. Tournant sa tête vers nous, _Eum, désolé pour ça,_ désignant la latine,_ on c'est dit qu'on allait venir faire connaissance, puisqu'on pense qu'on va être mener à ce voir assez souvent. Et puis on fait le même métier. _Retournant sa tête vers Santana, _c'est comme ça qu'on fait !

-Blablabla, on serait déjà assise si tu m'avais laisser faire !

-T'es pas croyable...

-HOT !_ Les quatre filles présentent le regardèrent, bizarrement._

-Puck ! Excusez-le. Il est plus sortable, d'habitude. _Leurs expliqua Mercedes._

-Vous voulez vous asseoir ? _Leurs demande-je._

Quinn s'assit à côté de moi, Brittany à sa suite, Santana en bout de table et Sugar à côté de Mercedes qui est à côté de Puck. Puis Brittany nous demanda nos noms et on passa une heure à discuter, à apprendre à ce connaitre. Quinn, Santana et Brittany avait 22 ans, Sugar un an de plus qu'elles, ce qui faisait de moi la personne la plus jeune à cette table. Toutes ce connaissaient depuis le début du lycée et toutes voulaient faire un métier qui était plus ou moins dans l'animation. La discussion continua quand Puckeu la bonne idée de demander:

-Bon les filles qui veut me ramener ce soir ?

-Ahahahahahahah tu es mal tomber mon pote ! Sugar et bientôt mariée, mauvaise pioche, ensuite Brittany et ma copine, donc pas touche et Quinn, beh euh c'est Quinn et je peux te dire que tu es pas la personne qui l'interresse dans cette ta... Pièce !

-Voilà comment j'aime te voir être remballé.

-Du calme, Mercedes, je croyais que vous étiez ensemble tous les deux avec vos regards et votre tension sexuelle et...

-Ne dit rien y a ma petite soeur à cette table !

-Qui ça Gaychel ? Ta soeur ?

-Oui, demi-soeur exactem...

-Comment tu m'as appelée ?

-Gaychel pourquoi ?

-C'est encore un Satan Show! _Lança Quinn, qui se fit foudroyer du regard pas la principal concernée._

-Je ne suis pas gay !

-Tu vois y a pas que moi qui le dis !

-Mon Gaydar ne me trompe jamais ! Pas vrai Qu...

-La ferme Santana !

-D'accord ne réagit pas comme ça Quinni.

-Bon les filles c'est pas tout , mes il faut ramener nos vacanciers, il est minuit.

-On vous raccompagne ? _Proposa Brittany._

-Avec plaisir. _Charma Puck.  
><em>

-Pas touche le blaireau !

Puck se mit en début de marche avec Brittany et Sugar, Mercedes au milieu avec Santana, et moi en fin avec Quinn qui avait ralenti sa marche pour me tenir compagnie selon ses dires. Je crois que de bonnes amitiés s'annoncent aujourd'hui.

# # # #

_Mercredi 04 Août_

Pour la première fois depuis le début du mois, j'ai fais une nuit complète, je me suis réveillée toute seule, et avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Je déjeune seule, il est que 9h, je suis là seule de mon groupe debout. Assise à table avec des rayons de soleil me caressant le visage, mon bol de céréales devant moi. Je repense à ma conversation avec Quinn de la veille.

_**Flashback**_

_**-Donc comme ça tu veux devenir médecin ?**_

_**-Oui, je serais en fac l'an prochain. Tu vas faire quoi toi ?**_

_**-Professeur dans un lycée à Marseille.**_

_**-Tu es pas trop jeune pour être prof ?**_

_**-Non, enfin si mais c'est l'âge, et j'ai aussi eu de la chance d'avoir mon concours du premier coup.**_

_**-Une fille intelligente en plus. **Lui dis-je avec un sourire made in Rachel._

_**-Ahah tu sais pas tout encore.  
><strong>_

_**-Dis-moi alors.**_

_**-Poses-moi une question j'y réponds sans aucun mensonge et tu en fais de même ?**_

_**-Deal ! **  
><em>

_Sans même s'en rendre compte nous étions devant son bungalow qui se trouvais juste en de nos trois bungalow._

_**-Tu vis ici ? Parce que moi je vis juste là. **Dis-je en pointant le bungalow juste en face du sien.  
><em>

**_-Oui, avec mes trois amies/collègues. Et ça, ça fait une question._**

**_-Quoi mais..._**

**_-A mon tour. Du coup toi tu vis ici, je viens de voir ta soeur rentrer dans celui juste à côté du tien et Puck dans celui juste à côté de celui de ta soeur qui se trouve le plus proche du chemin, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas une question mais une affirmation. Tu vas dans quelle fac en septembre ?_**

_Mon visage changea complètement d'expression, quand Quinn me dit,_

**_-Je commence gentilement._**

**_-Mareille, me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas un mensonge._**

**_-Cool, on ne fait pas connaissance pour rien alors !_**

**_-C'est-à-dire ?_**

**_-Que je t'apprécies, ça n'aurait pas été drôle de se voir pendant un mois et puis plus rien._**

**_-Je suis pas ce genre de personne._**

**_-Oh, tu es quelle genre de personne alors ?_**

**_-Le genre qui garde contact avec les personnes qu'elle apprécie._**

**_-Tu m'apprécies alors ?_**

**_-Mon tour. Que voulais dire Santana tout à l'heure ? Quand elle allait te demander ton avis sur son Gaydar infaillible ?_**

**_-Tu passes pas par quatre chemins toi ! Je connais Santana et Brittany depuis toujours et les deux ont toujours eu cette attirance, sauf que Santana n'avait jamais réussit à s'assumer, ayant peur de perdre sa réputation dans notre lycée qui était un peu comme un lycée américain et nous en étions les reines, toutes les trois, la unholly trinity, on nous appelait. Mais les filles ne sont sorties ensemble qu'à la fin du lycée, quand le meilleur ami de Santana, l'a fais sortir du placard accidentellement ou plutôt pour l'aider et se venger en même temps, enfin bref. Moi, je sortais toujours avec les bad boys et j'ai blessé beaucoup de mes copains à l'époque. Jusqu'au jour où en terminal, j'ai rencontrée une doublante et notre amitié a été instantané, Santana au début était jalouse, j'étais sa meilleure amie, pas celle de Callie, sauf que Callie était ouvertement bisexuelle, en couple avec un garçon qu'elle n'aimait plus. Et sans que je ne m'en rende compte j'ai développé des sentiments pour elle, je l'ai pas compris et Santana n'arrêtait pas de me dire que son Gaydar ne la trompait jamais et qu'elle savait depuis toujours que je préférais les filles, autant qu'elle. Je ne l'ai pas accepté directement jusqu'au jour où, en soirée, Callie m'a embrassé et que j'ai compris ce que je ressentais. Que notre amitié n'était qu'une attirance et que notre complicité du flirt. On a commencé à sortir ensemble en secret sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre cachée et moi je voulais pas risquer ma popularité, alors que Santana et Brittany pouvaient vivre leur amour au grand jour sans aucune perte de tous ceux qu'elles avaient depuis le début de l'année. Je n'étais tout simplement pas prête à le dire à tout le monde et aujourd'hui je m'assume totalement je voulais pas que Santana déballe toute mon histoire, j'aurais dû dire la sienne après._**

**_-Tu viens juste de me la raconter._**

**_-Ahah,, non ce que je t'ai dis n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg._**

**_-En tout cas je suis contente que tu m'ais raconté la tienne._**

**_-Et ton histoire à toi ? Santana ne se trompe jamais et on est trois à avoir un Gaydar, tu peux pas me mentir._**

**_-Je ne suis pas lesbienne. Il n'y a pas d'histoire du coup._**

**_-Ton histoire à toi du coup._**

**_-Je suis sortie avec quelque garçon dans ma courte existence, mais je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui me gène dans les relations avec les garçons avec qui je sort, je ne me sens jamais à l'aise, jamais à ma place. Je sais pas po..._**

**_-Tu te mens à toi même Rachel. _**_Et elle ponctua sa phrase par un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. **Bonne nuit, ne rêves pas trop de moi.**_

**_Fin du flashback_**

Ça avait pas loupé, j'avais rêvé d'elle toute la nuit. Mon dieu mais que m'arrive-t-il ?

-Bonjour, belle voisine.

-Bonjour Quinn.

# # # #

* * *

><p>Voilà fin du chapitre, si j'ai du retour, enfin que je vois que des personnes suive encore mon histoire, je vous mettrais le chapitre aussi vite que possible. ^^<p> 


End file.
